


Vater - Sohn

by Catsintheattic



Category: Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back
Genre: Deutsch | German, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsintheattic/pseuds/Catsintheattic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 3-sentence-ficathon in German at ayascythe's LJ.</p><p>Prompt: Star Wars (OT), Luke Skywalker, Gedanken über Anakin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vater - Sohn

**Vater**

_Ich bin dein Vater, Luke,_ hast du gesagt.

Ein schwarzes Loch: es zieht mich an; es zwingt mich auf die Knie.

Mein _Nein!_ ein Laserstrahl, der verzweifelt verglüht.

 

**Sohn**

Du liegst am Boden, dein Atem ein Röcheln, als wäre der Tod seit Jahrzehnten dein ständiger Begleiter.

Ein weißes Gesicht hinter nachtschwarzer Maske, die Augen voller Trauer und Sehnsucht und der Bitte um Vergebung.

Du bist mein Vater, und ich, ich bin dein Sohn.


End file.
